Coil winding machines such as Aumann winding machines are used to manufacture wire coils used in electrical circuits and generally index coils through four stations, including a winding station, a wire trimming station, a heat treating station and an unloading station. Before the coil is released at the unloading station, the coil is tested for electrical continuity. If a short is present, an electrical arc through the support arbor can occur ruining the winding head and forcing the replacement of the entire tool at a cost of about $10,000.00. Currently, the lead time for replacement of the entire tool is approximately six months, which means that it may be necessary for a manufacturing facility to have spare winding heads solely for the purpose of replacing heads which have been damaged by electrical arcing.
Accordingly, there is a need for or techniques to repair winding heads which do not require replacement of the entire tool.